wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sark of the Slough
The Sark of the Slough (also know n as just "the Sark") is a lone dire she-wolf said to have Sarkish powers (Sark is the wolf word for witch). She lives in a cave with a fire pit, pelts, potions, and herbs. The Sark lives in the marshy Slough part of the Beyond. Many she-wolves come to her to start the forgetting, a period in which they try to forget about giving birth to a malcadh, so that the she-wolf can move on to a new clan, a new pack, a new mate, and have healthy pups. Description The Sark isn't very pretty. In fact, she is blighted by one eye that seems to skitter to the side. And her fur is wild, as if not just her hackles, but her entire pelt, was in a constant state of alarm. If one could look closely at her eyes, if one eye was not so skittish, one could see that her eyes were not the same color. One is the true green of the wolves of the Beyond, while the other was amber, like an owl's. If she had these effects at birth, the Sark would have been claimed a ''malcadh''. Family None known, but she remembers once she may have caught a glimpse of her real mother'. '' History Lone Wolf The Sark was a witch-like wolf who lived by herself and concocted various potions for mothers of ''malcadhs. ''She was called upon to get coals so that the other wolf clans could kill Faolan, who they thought had the "foaming-mouth disease". She is angry at herself afterwards for not asking for more evidence that Faolan was sick and yells at the wolves, calling them "idiots". Shadow Wolf The Sark is tending some pots when Faolan shows up and askes if his first milk mother had come to visit her. The Sark tells him that his first milk mother never came to visit her. Faolan also tells her about the malcadh he saw. She already knows and tells him to be on his way. Later, Gwynneth tells her that the malcadh was murdered. The Sark wonders who could have done it and teams up with Gwynneth to look for a scent and find the murderer. But she smells someone coming, who happens to be Faolan's first milk mother, Morag, with Brangwen, and tells Gwynneth to come back later and they would start searching. Later, the Sark appears at Faolan's trial and reveals the true murderer as the one accusing Faolan of the murder, who, in the end, was Heep. She is also seen with Faolan when he confronts Heep when he tried to take Thunderheart's paw bone. In the last chapter, A Prayer, she is at her den, first reporting the day's events into one of her memory jugs, then howling a prayer to Lupus for Morag. Watch Wolf The Sark is mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme are talking when they start their Slaan Leat. Faolan says to Edme that the Sark "understands me in ways others don't". She also takes Faolan, along with Gwynneth to finally meet his first milk giver, Morag.﻿ Frost Wolf' The Sark is first seen in the chapter "Most Foul" eating slough tern eggs. She does not feel bad about eating them because they will never hatch. She brings coals from her kiln to make it easier to dig up the eggs. Later she thinks that she shouldn't have eaten them when she smelt her digestive activities. She is then seen at the Blood Watch, then seen with Faolan, Edme, Creakle, the "Whistler", and Gwynneth. She notes how the Prophet hesitates when Faolan is chasing him, much like how Liam MacDuncan hesitated during a ''byrrgis the Sark was taking part in. Rumors The wolves of the Beyond have, of course, spread rumors about the Sark. Some say she had been born so ugly, no wolf would mate with her. Considered barren she might have been asked to be Obea, but refused. It was then she decided to pursue her Sarkish practises and poke her snout into matters that were unnatrual for a wolf. Others say she was born so beautiful, her own mother, a she-wolf with Sarkish powers, had cast a spell upon her in a fit of jealosy and resulted in her hiddous face. If she had been born ugly, these defects would have considered her a ''malcadh'', but she refused to join a clan, a pack, and become a gnaw wolf. Instead, she decided to live a packless, clanless life. It is said in the fifth book, Ice Wolf, her story will be told. Personality The Sark is the only wolf that doesn't care for the submission rituals, or V and O as she calls it. The Sark's personality is more owlish than wolf. The Sark does not think that all of the wolf traditions are nessesary. "The only thing the clans do that do make sense," the Sark says "is the tradition with gnaw wolves." The Sark, although she's not much like a wolf, has hidden feelings of like that of the ancient wolf tradition, lochinvyrr, she wishes that she could do it better. Trivia *It is said in the fifth book, Ice Wolf, her story will be told.﻿﻿ *In Old Wolf, "Sark" means "witch". Category:Females Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Wolves